


Insonnia spaziale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Alieno abissale [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Tentacles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Eliot non riesce a dormire a causa della situazione in cui si trova.Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Seguito di La trappola di Zira.Prompt Lista 1: 3. Insonnia.Fandom: Originale.Parole: 532.Titolo: Insonnia spaziale





	Insonnia spaziale

Insonnia spaziale

Eliot gorgogliò, ma il verso venne soffocato dal tentacolo che gli premeva la lingua contro il palato, invadendogli la bocca fino alla gola.

Quattro tentacoli lo tenevano sollevato da terra, spalancandogli a stella braccia e gambe, uno particolarmente lungo gli avvolgeva il tronco, scivolava umido intorno al suo collo e gli teneva bloccata la testa rivolta verso l’alto.

Tremava piano, il battito cardiaco accelerato gli risuonava nelle orecchie. Un altro tentacolo gli teneva bloccati i fianchi, impedendogli di muovere automaticamente il bacino avanti e indietro.

La sacca semi-trasparente che formava il suo addome ricadeva vuota, leggermente sgonfia. Respirava dal naso, a fatica, dando vita a piccoli rantoli.

Teneva gli occhi serrati e deglutì spesso, a fatica. Sotto di lui Durkam era profondamente addormentato nel suo letto, i suoi tentacoli si muovevano da soli.

< Dovrei dormire. Le prime notti era facile, crollavo subito. 

Però, da quando ho capito che quell’altro è umano come me… > pensò. Piccoli peduncoli da pesce si muovevano tra i suoi capelli morbidi e setosi, sul suo capo svettava una coroncina rosa.

< … L’insonnia ha preso possesso di me. Non riesco a smettere di pensare che sono condannato.

Qualsiasi cosa io faccia posso solo sperare di rimanere schiavo, altrimenti ogni altra risoluzione finirebbe con me divorato.

Come si può dormire sapendo di avere una tale spada di Damocle sulla testa? Ho capito che hanno tentato di fare quello che hanno fatto a me all’intera mia base spaziale. Nessuno è risultato adeguato allo scopo.

L’odore terribile che avevo sentito proveniva dai loro resti, tutto ciò che non era stato divorato >.

Rabbrividì e diede vita ad altri gemiti soffocati. 

< Quel tipo, Edoardo, sembrava completamente abituato e desideroso. A cena mi ha spaventato, era così sottomesso, tranquillo. Si è lasciato toccare come se fosse una cosa normale, aveva sì paura di essere divorato, ma non sembrava dispiacergli.

Sì che camminava a fatica con quelle dieci uova dentro di lui! Insomma, gambe larghe perennemente umide.

Non voglio ridurmi così! >.

Cercò inutilmente di liberare la lingua dalla morsa.

< Devo assolutamente combattere questa insonnia. Domani dovrò essere ben sveglio e presente a me stesso se voglio scoprire qualcosa che mi permetta di tornare sulla Terra.

Devo farlo non solo per me. Se questa razza ci considera zona di caccia, chissà quanti altri di noi saranno rapiti, divorati o trasformarti.

Contare le pecore non credo mi aiuterà. Nemmeno concentrarmi sui molli desideri di questo mio nuovo corpo.

Sentire il respiro del mio carceriere sotto di me non mi tranquillizza. Men che meno pensare alla ‘regina’…

Diamine, se non fosse così bella. Le prime notti dormivo solo per poterla sognare. Le sue labbra piegate in un sorriso sardonico, i voluttuosi tentacoli… >.

Trattenne l’eccitazione e serrò più forte gli occhi, fino a farli dolore.

< Sulla Terra l’insonnia era normale prima di una partenza. Mi bastava immaginare lo spazio, ogni tanto guardavo la mia sveglia.

Qui significa condannarsi.

Dormi Eliot, accidenti. Dormi! > si ordinò da solo.

Un altro tentacolo iniziò ad accarezzargli il bassoventre, facendolo inutilmente dimenare più forte. Risalì fino al suo addome e lo stuzzicò, Eliot perse i sensi con un mugolio eccitato, abbandonandosi alla stretta dei tentacoli.


End file.
